Various forms of alarm systems exist for detecting the unauthorized opening of a window or door. An ideal system would be one which the components thereof are concealed so that a burglar not only would be unaware of the existence of the alarm system but also because of the concealed nature would be unable to disarm the alarm. Such a system, however should have the capability of being conveniently disarmed so that the window or door can be opened by authorized personnel.
Various approaches have been taken by the prior art to provide suitable alarm systems. One such system is disclosed in Takahashi U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,369. In that patent utilization is made of extruded framework for concealing certain components of the alarm system. Unfortunately, however, not all of the components are concealed since apparently the power source and buzzer assembly are mounted externally of the extruded framework. The Takahashi patent also has serious drawbacks among others in that it would require complicated means for disabling the alarm system to permit a window or door to be opened by authorized personnel.
A further disclosure relating to concealing components of an alarm system is also found in Kashden U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,245.